


Next To You

by lovetylerchalex



Series: Chalex Smut [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetylerchalex/pseuds/lovetylerchalex
Summary: Explicit oneshot about what Alex and Charlie would do after the riot in 4x08 and before Charlie waking up in Alex's bedroom in 4x09.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Next To You

The night before prom, Charlie decides to swing by Alex's house to see him. He rings the doorbell waiting for Alex to answer. 

"Oh hey! What are you doing here so late?" Alex asked after opening the door.

"I wanted to see you." Charlie said.

"Do you realize how late it is?" Alex said. "My parents will be here any minute! I don't want them to find out about us."

"You're gonna have to tell them eventually." Charlie suggested. "I'm sure they will treat you no different."

"How would you know?" Alex asked.

"Just let me sneak in, please?" Charlie begged.

Charlie glares at Alex with the puppy dog look while Alex hesitates for a moment.

"Alright, fine!" Alex hissed. "But just this once, Charles."

Charlie lets out a ray of excitement and follows Alex into his residence. Alex quietly leads Charlie the way to his bedroom. After entering, Charlie closes the door and slams his lips on Alex's. Alex embraces Charlie and starts to move his mouth to keep the rhythm flowing, manifesting the taste.

"Fuck, I missed you." Alex said.

"Me too." Charlie whispered.

Charlie moves to lick Alex's right ear, making him moan a bit louder. Then he starts kissing Alex's neck deeply and smoothly wraps his hands around the other boy's waist. Alex proceeds to unbutton Charlie's pants and reaches to grab his member. Charlie's penis begins to harden as Alex tightens his grip around it, causing him to take off his pants along with his underwear. Alex initiates hungry eyes from the sight of seeing Charlie's hard cock being exposed before him.

"Suck it." Charlie demanded.

Alex firmly positions the other boy's penis towards his face and lets it enter his mouth. Charlie lets out a stuttering moan due to the wetness of Alex's lips over his big long member. Alex slowly pushes his head forward and back while holding on Charlie's smooth, muscular thighs.

"Fuck..." Charlie moaned.

Alex stops for a bit to stroke the other boy's cock to ease the satisfaction, then he viciously spits on the head and goes back in. 

"Oh, Alex! Keep going baby!" Charlie begged.

Alex continues to suck Charlie's giant, 8-inch dick. He bobs his head faster and faster, worshipping the hell out of his quarterback boyfriend's shaft.

"Get up!" Charlie said.

Alex elevates to find himself locking lips with Charlie once again. In the midst of their make-out session, Alex quickly undresses Charlie and then strips himself from his shirt and sweats, leaving both of the boys naked. Charlie turns Alex's slim body around and pushes him onto the bed. He quickly jumps on top of the smaller boy and proceeds to make soothing circular paths using his tongue to lick Alex's nipples.

"Cha... Charlie." Alex groaned.

Charlie starts to feel Alex's penis getting fully erect as he goes down south while making deep wet kisses on the smaller boy's stomach. He grabs Alex's hard cock, already leaking precum, and begins to stroke it up and down.

"You like that?" Charlie asked.

Alex nods his head while still whining from Charlie's grip on his thick shaft as he strokes it at a faster pace.

"I... want..." Alex stuttered.

"Want what, baby?" Charlie asked.

"Fuck me!" Alex demanded. "Fuck me, please!"

Charlie couldn't help but grin at the sound of the smaller boy's words, causing his sexual frustration to escalate. He searches the nearest drawer to grab for a condom and some lube. Charlie squeezes a few drops of lubricant and rubs it over his long shaft, then spreads it all over Alex's behind.

"This might hurt a bit." Charlie said. "I'll start off slow, okay?"

"Mhm." Alex nodded.

Charlie carefully wraps Alex's legs around his waist and aligns the head of his penis close to his boyfriend's asshole. As he steadily enters him, Alex blares out a thunderous cry and grasps on rigidly to the bed sheets.

"AH. FUCKKKK! UHHHH." Alex screamed.

"Sorry baby." Charlie said while caressing Alex's cheek. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Alex urged. "I... I really want to do this with you."

"It's gonna be alright." Charlie comforted. "Focus on me. Keep your eyes on me, okay. Will you do that for me?"

Alex stares longingly into Charlie's dreamy, blue eyes and nods swiftly in agreement. Both of the boys interlock hands and Charlie proceeds to gently pull himself away then using the same pace to push back in.

"Ch-Cha-Charlie." Alex whimpered as he began to jerk his own cock.

Charlie leans in to kiss the smaller boy's forehead while still thrusting slowly.

"You are so beautiful." Charlie said as he wiped away Alex's tears.

Alex's cries of pain eventually turns into satisfying moans of pleasure. He pulls the jock in for a deep kiss, causing Charlie to bang Alex quicker by a notch. As their bodies become one, lust continues to accelerate within both of the boys.

"Faster." Alex begged.

The speed of Charlie's thrusts gradually increases as Alex continues to squirm from feeling the other boy's love-stick penetrating him. 

"God, you're so tight." Charlie groaned.

Alex grasps onto Charlie's back, persuading the jock to fuck him harder and harder. The erotic movements of their bodies causes the bed beneath them to synchronize with their rhythm too. 

"I can't... I can't hold on." Alex said.

He continues to violently beat his cock from the sight of seeing sweat dripping from Charlie's abs.

"Oh my god I'm gonna cum!" Alex screamed.

Alex shoots huge loads of cum all over his body, leaving Charlie wickedly smirking. The jock lifts Alex's legs upward and rapidly rams every inch of his large shaft inside him, practically destroying his guts. The flushed expression on Alex's face did nothing but lead Charlie closer and closer to the edge of orgasm.

"Baby I'm gonna, fu-fuck I'm cumming!" Charlie shouted. "Fuck!"

Charlie growls as he releases inside his lover with all his might, causing Alex to hold on to the mattress as if his life depended on it. The jock then falls down on top of the smaller boy, both of them heavily panting and flooded with sweat. Charlie thoroughly pulls out and rolls over to the side, while Alex is left shaking from the brutal, yet enjoyable force he just experienced. After some periods of deep breaths, both of the boys let out faces of pure ecstasy. Charlie lifts himself up to caress his boyfriend's hair.

"That was amazing." Alex gushed.

"Really?" Charlie asked. "Did I do okay?"

"You did wonderful." Alex said before kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

After making out once more, the two boys dress themselves back into their clothes and start to cuddle each other beneath the blanket. Alex and Charlie gaze longingly at each other like they're each other's own world.

"Maybe I should... probably go now." Charlie said. "I don't want you getting in trouble."

Just before the jock could move, Alex embraces real tight to lock him in place.

"Wait!" Alex urged. "Will... will you sleep with me?"

Charlie gawks at Alex's pure, innocent face and nods happily.

"Yes, I like sleep." Charlie answered. "I would love to sleep next to you."

"Yeah, me too." Alex said.

Alex and Charlie begin to press their foreheads together and close their eyes, manifesting the warmth of their bodies being in contact with one another. From the looks of satisfaction on their faces, they both knew somehow that it is a wonderful life after all.


End file.
